


脚伤

by desconocido



Series: ayateru同人集 [3]
Category: Japanese Idol RPF, 伊藤彩沙 - Fandom, 生田辉 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desconocido/pseuds/desconocido
Summary: *渣文笔*严重ooc警告*是p's live时彩沙脚伤不能上的背景，彩沙之后似乎在博客上有说辉在她受伤后去了她家（笑），依旧是严重脱离实际(笑)*感觉越写越崩(捂脸)
Relationships: ayateru, 伊藤彩沙/生田辉
Series: ayateru同人集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784026





	脚伤

**Author's Note:**

> *渣文笔  
> *严重ooc警告  
> *是p's live时彩沙脚伤不能上的背景，彩沙之后似乎在博客上有说辉在她受伤后去了她家（笑），依旧是严重脱离实际(笑)  
> *感觉越写越崩(捂脸)

随着天色渐渐暗下来，房间里也愈发幽暗，安静地有股压抑感。

伊藤没有开灯。

她坐在沙发上，手机放在一旁，就那样坐着，其他什么事都没有干。

看着房间一点点变暗，自己反而得到了慢慢陷入黑暗的安心感。

好像就这样在黑暗中睡一觉，明天就会变得什么事都没有发生过。

可是不会啊。

只要随便一瞥，就能看到放在旁边的拐杖，还有被绷带缠裹的左脚。

那白色的绷带，好像把自己的心也缠起来了。

怎么办啊……

怎么在这个时候受伤啊……明明没有几天就是p's live了，明明已经练习了很久，明明是要和九九组的大家一起的第一次大型live，明明一切都准备好了……

怎么就受伤了啊……

而且偏偏是脚受伤了，别说跳舞了，就算上台还要拄着拐杖啊。

要是那时候自己再注意一点就好了，只要自己再注意那么一点……

悔恨、不甘，各种复杂的心情再次涌上心头，伊藤的眼眶又蓄满了温热的液体。

真的很不甘心啊……

要给九九组的成员和工作人员们带来麻烦了，而且还有一直给自己应援的、会期待自己在p's live上演出的粉丝们，这次真的很可能不能上了，也要辜负他们了啊。

自己怎么这么没用啊……之前在邦邦练习就给大家拖后腿，现在在九九组也是。

明明饰演的是很优秀的、仿佛总带领着双叶前进的香子，可是初演中不论是表演还是武打，都是温柔的辉酱一直在帮助引导自己，一直在无限包容自己的错误，一直在鼓励自己。

自己啊，太没用了，真的没有饰演香子的资格，一直都在拖累辉酱。

眼泪，无声息地就落了下来。

啊，想起来了，明天本来还有排练的，但是现在自己这个样子，虽然会去但应该也不能继续排练，而且本来的编排也要因为自己而修改。

又要麻烦辉酱了。

还是自己提前和辉酱表达下歉意吧。

伊藤擦了擦眼泪，整理了下心情，拿出手机，点开那个熟悉的头像，发了消息过去。

「辉酱，实在抱歉啊，live的排练可能要麻烦你了。」

「怎么了？彩沙酱？」

那边很快就回复了，带了一个疑问的表情。

「我的脚腕不小心受伤了，很可能没办法上台了，实在是对不起……」

「啊？！」

「怎么回事？！」

「你现在在哪？？？！！！」

对方连续发了好几条消息，伊藤感受到了对方的着急。

「我现在在家。」

伊藤先回复了过去，但“是自己不小心，已经去医院包扎了，没事的”这句话还没有发过去，就看见对方回复。

「好！」

「我马上过去！」

诶？伊藤没想到辉酱会这样，但是随即暖意涌上心头，搭档真的是很关心自己啊。不过这样也太过麻烦她了。

伊藤重新编辑了一下，发了过去。

「太过麻烦你了。已经包扎好了，没有什么大事的。」

可是对方好久都没有回。

诶？伊藤不禁有些担心。

过了一会儿对方回了消息。

「我已经在路上了！如果不算叨扰的话，请让我过去吧！」

怎么可能觉得叨扰呢，何况在路上了。

伊藤很快就回复了。

「我这边才是感到打扰。那么请过来吧，路上小心！我会在家等你！」

*

生田在收到彩沙受伤消息的一瞬间就决定要出门了。所以当看到在家的时候，就穿上了外套，出了门。

也不知道彩沙现在怎么样了，伤势要不要紧，生田一边担忧着，一边加快了脚步。

还好之前有去过彩沙家，不需要她指导怎么走之类的。

走了一会儿，生田觉得有些冷，然后才发现由于出门太急，只穿了外套，手套、围巾之类的保暖物件都没有带。

十一月的东京城还是有些冷的啊，生田看着自己呼出的白气想。

但是冷并没有关系，彩沙那边的情况才更加要紧。

生田裹紧了自己的衣服。

不过彩沙会不会有回复自己呢？

生田出门太急，一时忘记了这件事，现在才拿出手机看。

果然有。

彩沙那边的讯息是:“太过麻烦你了。已经包扎好了，没有什么大事的。”

啊，太好了。

生田一时放了心，但还是有些担心。

已经包扎了的话应该就没问题，但是伤势会像彩沙那样说的没事吗？

还是自己亲眼去确认一下比较好。

想到了什么的生田突然放慢了脚步，不过彩沙并没有让自己去她家，自己这样做太唐突了吧？要是打扰了她怎么办。

生田这才发现今天自己的行为有多莽撞，没有任何思考，在对方没有提出、没有同意的情况下，就擅自单方面决定去对方家里，太失礼了啊。彩沙会不会觉得困扰？

但是是彩沙啊，是自己的搭档啊，一个还很年轻，就已经一个人出来工作好几年的小姑娘啊。她现在应该一个人在家里吧？

生田冒昧地觉得，自己无论如何也应该去一趟，无论是作为工作伙伴还是作为朋友。

于是生田回了消息。

「我已经在路上了！如果不算叨扰的话，请让我过去吧！」

生田其实有担心彩沙的拒绝，会不会只是自己擅自觉得两个人还算要好。

但那边很快就回了消息。

「我这边才是感到打扰。那么请过来吧，路上小心！我会在家等你！」

呦西。

生田不由得露出了笑容，要加快速度了啊。

*

「我大概还有十分钟才能到哦。请慢慢地移动到门边帮我开门吧！请尤其注意不要影响到受伤的脚哦！」

伊藤收到对方的消息，不由得有了笑意，好温柔的辉酱。

于是她拄起拐杖，按搭档说的那样慢慢地移动到了门边。

没过多久门铃就响了，伊藤打开门，就看到微微喘气，鼻尖已经冻得有些红的生田。

“很冷吗？没有带围巾之类的吗？”伊藤问。

“啊，其实是完全不冷。”生田回答，当然不会说是因为出门太急忘记了。

生田关上门，先看了看伊藤绑着绷带的脚，然后连忙扶着伊藤回到沙发坐下。

“不用那么小心翼翼啦，包扎之后已经好多了。”伊藤有些不好意思。

“不行！脚腕受伤是很应该重视的。”生田回答。

坐下之后，生田才问:“没有开灯吗？”

伊藤这才发现只开了玄关那边的灯，房间里的还没开。

“啊……那个忘记了。”

“好，我去开。”生田走到开关旁边，“是这个吗？”

“嗯。”

“啪嗒”一声，房间里一下子变得亮堂堂的。

原先的黑暗像被太阳的光芒驱散了一样。

伊藤的心里仿佛也感受到了这样的太阳的光芒。

生田坐到沙发的另一边，问:“医生怎么说，严重不严重？”

“啊，没什么事。医生说常常冷敷，注意不要再让它受伤就行了。”

“可是还有拐杖，真的没问题吗？”

“没事的，看着很严重但完全不哦！”伊藤回答。

生田一副将信将疑的表情，但也没有多问。

两个人又继续闲聊了一会儿脚伤的问题。

聊着聊着生田自然地问:“差不多到晚饭的时间了，彩沙酱有吃过饭吗？”

“唔，还没有。”伊藤其实快忘记这件事了，而且自己也不是很有胃口。

而生田其实才到家不久就接到了伊藤的讯息，所以也完全没有时间吃晚饭。

“那么彩沙酱有什么想吃的吗，我可以到楼下的餐厅买一些打包。”

“啊，没关系的，我不是很饿，不用为我多跑一趟了。”

“额，那不行，不吃饭会饿的。”生田认真地教导，转而又好像有些不好意思，“其实我也还没有吃……”

早知道确实应该在路上买些点心带过来，生田有些懊恼，虽然看到了并且有些犹疑，但当时还是觉得应该早点见彩沙才对。

“啊，这样的吗？！”伊藤有些震惊，随即笑道，“那辉酱就看着买好了。”

生田看着伊藤的神情，虽然是笑，但有些勉强，确实好像没什么食欲，就算从餐厅买回来可能也不会吃多少。

怎么办呢，本来脚就受伤了，人还这么萎靡的话不行啊。

生田纠结了一会儿，还是鼓足勇气尝试性地问:“那个，如果厨房可以用的话，如果不介意的话，我可以做一些料理。”

生田说出去就后悔了，今天的自己到底都做了什么事啊，去别人家里，还想用别人家的厨房做饭。感觉要把二十多年和别人交流的勇气都花在这里了。

“诶？”伊藤一愣，虽然家里厨房做料理的东西都很齐全，但是鉴于自己的水平和时间，平时极少会自己做饭的。

“那个，我绝对没有炫耀自己的意思！就是想着可能在厨房做，彩沙酱会更有食欲！”生田急急忙忙地解释。

“辉酱不用老这么为我着想哦，本来今天让你过来就很不好意思了……”伊藤还是过意不去，本来之后的演出就要麻烦她了，现在还要这样让她操心。

“完全没有麻烦！”生田很急切诚恳地说，“是我太过唐突才是！不用厨房也没有关系的！”

“并不是用不用厨房的问题，是这样太辛苦辉酱了。”伊藤内心都是歉疚。

“不辛苦的！”

“可是还是……”

…………

“彩沙酱，我们是搭档，对吧？！”一番互相推辞后，生田加重了语气。

伊藤抬起头，发现生田有点生气的样子。

之前也有过冲突的时候，可是这次辉酱，是担心自己才生气的。

“是搭档，”伊藤低下头，小声说，“可是这样子，实在是太拖累了，我真的是没用啊……”

生田听了伊藤的话，看着她低沉的样子，心里的着急缓了下来，现在彩沙心里应该很不好受，可是自己还咄咄逼人的样子。

生田辉，你果然不是很会与人交流啊。

生田整理心情，转换语气，温柔地说:“彩沙酱从来都不是没用的人哦！”

“在我手足无措的时候，是彩沙酱来搭话安慰了我。很多我不懂的地方，彩沙酱都会耐心的解释。彩沙酱真的就像香子那样，也引导着我。”

“并没有……”

“还有poppin party那次武士道live，彩沙酱应该还记得吧？”

伊藤抬起了头。

“那是我第一次看到live演出上的彩沙酱哦。该怎么形容，舞台上的彩沙酱闪闪发光的，整个人有太阳那样的光芒，仅仅是笑容就能让人觉得快乐和温暖，能够忘记一切的不开心和疲劳。彩沙酱的键盘技术也很好，完全不比其他人逊色，如果不说都不敢相信彩沙酱是从零开始，只学了几年哦。”

“彩沙酱又可爱，又有趣，是会常常让我觉得开怀的很努力又优秀的人。所以啊，彩沙酱从来都不是没用的人。”

伊藤感觉自己是第一次听生田说这么多话。

“受伤是难以避免的，而且这可能是上天安排的，一年里注定要受伤这一次。这次小心了，也有可能下次会受伤。所以彩沙酱，已经把这一年受伤的份额用掉了呀！受伤的话，就算这次live不能参加，但以后还有再演的舞台，还有其他许许多多的活动，有许许多多的人会期待彩沙酱之后的演出，所以请彩沙酱千万不要在这次勉强自己，脚伤是不能轻视的。”

受伤的份额？伊藤还是第一次听到这样有趣的说法。

“作为搭档的话，无论如何都想一起分担无论是开心还是痛苦的心情，可是实际上我完全不能切身体会并分担这些痛苦。”生田认真看着伊藤，“所以彩沙酱，如果认可我是搭档的话，请务必让我去分担这些琐事。”

伊藤一直看着生田，脸上渐渐浮上了笑意。

“如果彩沙酱还觉得过意不去的话，那就伤好之后，请我吃好多好多好吃的吧。”生田又补充了一句。

伊藤觉得自己离那个真实的生田辉又近了一步，那个表面帅气，但内心温柔细腻的生田辉。

“嗯，我懂了，”伊藤抿了抿嘴，“那么就请辉酱尽情发挥，让我来赞美厨艺吧！”

“啊，那个……”准备去买菜的生田犹豫了一会儿，“我可以带着钥匙出门吗，那样你就不用来开门了。”

伊藤笑了:“完全没问题。”

*

伊藤坐在沙发上，虽然生田有把电视打开让她看，但她还是不由自主地看向厨房里忙碌的身影。自己从没想到过会有这样的场景，在这个远离家乡的东京，有除了亲人之外的人，在无微不至地关心自己。

自己真幸运，遇到这样的搭档。

有人在这么努力地帮自己，自己也不能老沉浸在不甘和悔恨中啊。

*

“啊！好吃！”伊藤喝了一口汤，不由得赞美，辉酱的料理水平简直可以说比自己高了几个档次。

“是吗？嘿嘿嘿。”生田腼腆笑道，“那就请多多享用吧~”

伊藤确实比自己想象中要多吃了许多。

晚饭之后，生田又去把碗洗了，把厨房也清理了一下。

当一切都忙完之后，生田看着伊藤受伤的脚问:“医生说要常冷敷，今天冷敷过了吗？”

“其实今天还没有……”伊藤回答。

“那让我来帮你吧！”生田说，“虽然只是虚长了几岁，但我有自信在这方面还是拿手的。”

伊藤愣了愣，确实只有自己的话做这些不是很方便。

这次她没有推辞，笑着说:“那就拜托辉酱了。”

生田小心翼翼地解开绷带，看到红肿的脚腕不禁很心疼，果然没有彩沙表面说的那样轻松啊。

一切动作都是很轻柔的，生怕又使对方增加不必要的疼痛。

伊藤看着冰敷完，又帮着绑绷带的生田，她的神情无比地专注严肃，仿佛在做一件很重要的工作。认真起来的人，真的是格外的可爱啊。

“辉酱，真的很谢谢你哦！”

低头绑绷带的生田听到了伊藤的话，微微笑了:“没什么的。我该感谢你允许我今天这么任性。”

“喜欢你哦，辉酱。”

“诶？”生田的脸不禁有些红了。

“我也是。”

*

生田准备离开的时候，已经有些晚了。

虽然伊藤有提议留宿，但是生田什么都没有带过来，而且还很腼腆害羞，就婉拒了。

“那就带上这个吧，路上很冷的。”伊藤递过来一条围巾。

“啊，可以吗？谢谢！”生田接过来。

“到家后请一定要给我发讯息。”离开前，伊藤嘱咐道。

“嗯嗯，好的！”生田做了保证，“那彩沙酱，今天就晚安了！一定要好好休息啊！”

“嗯，我会的。”伊藤笑着说。

*

真的好暖和啊。

回去的路上，围着围巾的生田不禁这么想，而且，还有股很香的味道。

不过该加快速度了呀，彩沙酱还等着自己的平安到家的讯息呢。


End file.
